


It all began with a dress

by Sherlollian2016m



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlollian2016m/pseuds/Sherlollian2016m





	It all began with a dress

Molly found it laying on her bed after a long school day. She could hear the girls whispering in the back of the room, she was herself surprised even when she knew exactly who left this dress for her, but she thought she should know better that few spells to restrain the male students from entering Hufflebuff girls dormitory wouldn’t stop the Slytherin golden boy James Moriarty who was contesting in the Triwizard tournament. He has asked her days ago to join him to the Yule ball but she didn’t show any interest as she felt alien in these parties, he didn’t repeat his question after her polite rejection so she assumed he must have asked another girl, maybe less weird to turn off a request from the hero of the school at the moment. Until she saw it on her bed, the dress was above the knees with long sleeves and of course it contained James favorite color green, she smiled at the sight of the skulls, she didn’t know if it was a coincidence, or if he cared enough to know that she’s interested in the human anatomy and this was his way to show her. The ball had only two hours to start and she knew exactly what she should do.

All the eyes were on her when she walked down the stairs. She blushed a little feeling uncomfortable seeing everyone looking at her, but then she saw him. He was standing laying on a wall theatrically with a smile half a smirk and half appreciation, he looked confident like he was certain that she would come to the ball and there was no question about it.

“I knew you have something to go right with this dress,” she knew he was referring to the two green pins with small skull she decorated her long hair with, he took her hands and walked to where the other contestants from the other schools stood, her heart beat faster she could hear it when the doors started to open, but he held her arm stronger, she felt as he gave her strength for the rest of the night.

It was the first night they danced together, the night when every memory of  love and agony began.


End file.
